NerdClan Challenges
by Lolkat123
Summary: All of my nerdy challenges for NerdClan. Rated T just in case.


_No._

It couldn't be.

It couldn't be Cloudshine, his beloved mate, that was the cat who had been brutally ripped up and slaughtered. She _couldn't_ be that bloody corpse laying in the center of camp, surrounded by grieving clanmates.

Russetfire couldn't believe it.

But as he drew closer to his mate's body, he knew in a heartbeat it was her. Fellow ShadowClan warriors stepped aside respectfully so he could see her.

Cloudshine's once long, soft white pelt was now torn and stained with crimson blood. Her lips were pulled back, fangs bared, eyes still open. She had died fighting. Someone did this to her. Someone ended her life and took Russetfire's mate away from him.

_But who?_ That was the question, wasn't it? That was the only thing holding him back. For Russetfire would have his revenge, oh, he knew he would. He just needed a name.

"I'm so sorry," Ashstar, ShadowClan's leader, murmured. "Her death was unexpected… who could have done such a thing?"

"I want you to find out!" Russetfire snarled in his grief-stricken rage. "I want her killer found!" The ShadowClan deputy, in his state of despair, did not give a rat's tail that Ashstar had more authority than he.

Ashstar laid his plume of a tail on Russetfire's shoulder. "I know it hurts," he murmured. "I will do my best."

Russetfire bowed his head, gazing upon his dead mate. Life was nothing without her. The only thing he wanted now was to make her killer pay.

* * *

The burial had been long, as many cats wanted to hold vigil for the she-cat. She had been dearly loved in the clan, she was always helping out everyone and was the most friendly cat you could ever meet.

As Russetfire tiredly padded towards his den, he felt a pelt brush against his. "Darkpelt? What do you want?"

The black tom smiled slyly. "Poor old Russetfire. You want to know who her murderer was, right?"

"Do you know? Tell me!" The ShadowClan deputy demanded, pelt bristling.

"Just between you and me…" Darkpelt leaned forward, whispering into Russetfire's ear. "It was Beetletooth. He's always been jealous of you for taking Cloudshadow as a mate _and_ becoming deputy instead of him. Your brother has always wanted to be better than you."

_Beetletooth… my brother. How could you do this?!_ Beetletooth had always seemed like a good cat, but you can never put murder past any cat, it seemed. _And he's going to get what he deserves._ "Thank you, Darkpelt." He growled, and the dark tom smirked and nodded, padding away as Russetfire continued to his nest. As he settled down, he glared at the sleeping form of the blue-gray tom that was his brother. _No. No longer. You are no brother of mine, Beetletooth._

With that thought, Russetfire gave up on sleep. He moved closer to Beetletooth, and prodded him with a paw. As the tom raised his head, blinking, Russetfire asked quietly. "Beetletooth, will you go for a walk with me? I can't sleep… Cloudshine's death was just so sudden."

Beetletooth frowned, looking sympathetic. "Of course, Russetfire. What are brothers for?"

_For murdering the love of your life, apparently,_ He thought dryly, forcing his anger down. For now.

The brothers padded out of camp, and Russetfire saw Darkpelt sitting guard. They locked eyes and Darkpelt nodded.

The walk was quiet for a while, Russetfire leading the way for most of it. But as they started to move away from ShadowClan's camp and towards the abandoned twoleg nest, Beetletooth asked, "Uh, Russetfire? Where are we going?"

Thinking quickly, he made up a lie. "I thought we could some hunting at the twoleg nest. We haven't hunted together in a while." _And by the time anyone finds you there, you'll be long dead, and free of my scent._

Beetletooth nodded, continuing to pad on. "It must be hard, losing Cloudshine like this."

Russetfire nodded, eyes narrowing in fury.

They entered the large den through a hole in the old wall, and they could hear scuffling of mice. Beetletooth swiped his tongue around his lips. "I forgot how much prey there was here!"

Russetfire then whirled around, unsheathing his claws, and leapt, slamming his brother to the hard ground. Beetletooth let out a yowl of indignation and pain. "What was that for?" He growled, trying to break free of Russetfire's grip.

"You know what," the ShadowClan deputy hissed. "Don't lie to me!"

"No, I have no idea at all!" Beetletooth protested, squirming. "Ow, that hurts! Get off!"

Russetfire dug in his claws. "You killed Cloudshine! You've always wanted to be her mate and be deputy! Don't deny it!"

"Okay, I had a _small_ crush on her when I was an apprentice, but I don't anymore! I've never resented you for being her mate! And I used to say I was going to be leader when I was a kit! Every kit does that!" Beetletooth continued to struggle, but to no avail.

"Stop lying to me!" Russetfire snarled. "You deserve this, you traitor!"

"No, don't do this, please," Beetletooth begged, eyes widening in horror at the realization of what Russetfire was going to do to him.

"Goodbye, Beetletooth." Baring his fangs, he leaned down, and in one swift move, snapped, ripping open his brother's throat. Beetletooth choked, shuddered, and went still.

"Russetfire! Murderer!"

Eyes widening in horror, he slowly turned around to see Darkpelt and Ashstar. _What…. no!_

Darkpelt had betrayed him.

"See, Ashstar!" Darkpelt cried. "He killed Beetletooth in cold blood, his own brother! I wouldn't be surprised if he killed his mate, just to frame Beetletooth for it!"

Ashstar looked stunned. "Russetfire… how could you?"

"No… I don't…" Russetfire was shaking, both in terror at being discovered, and the horrid realization of what had happened. _It was Darkpelt. It was him all along. He killed Cloudshine. Oh, StarClan, what have I done?_

"You're coming back to camp," snarled Darkpelt. "I hardly think he is fit for deputyship, Ashstar."

"No, he is not," Ashstar agreed, tail low. "Russetfire, I banish you from ShadowClan. I think that Darkpelt deserves to be my deputy. He is an honest, loyal warrior."

"No!" Protested Russetfire. "He tricked me! He… he lied!"

"Save it." Ashstar growled. "I cannot believe anything you say. Get out of my territory, Russetfire."

Backing away, the russet tom stared at Darkpelt for a moment. The black tom smirked at him. "You lost after all, Russetfire."

Russetfire turned and ran away from everything he had known.


End file.
